


[podfic] Me and You and You and Me (So Happy Together)

by Annapods, everyperfectsummer, reena_jenkins



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cheerful, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Part 1 of the 'So Happy Together' series, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-09 06:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyperfectsummer/pseuds/everyperfectsummer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: In which Barry's life isawesome.For the prompt: Barry and Mick get together (one night stand? Actual dating?) before Barry becomes the Flash. How does that change things?





	[podfic] Me and You and You and Me (So Happy Together)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Me and You and You and Me (So Happy Together)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8256749) by [nirejseki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/pseuds/nirejseki). 



 

 **Read By:**  Annapods  
****

**Cover By:**  reena_jenkins

 **Edited By:**  everyperfectsummer

 **Warnings:** Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Cheerful, Polyamory, Part 1 of the 'So Happy Together' series, Audio Format: MP3, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Podfic Collaboration

 **Length:**  00:37:02

 **Download Link:**  You can download/stream this  **[podfic as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(TF\)%20_Me%20and%20You%20and%20You%20and%20Me%20So%20Happy%20Together_.mp3)**  (thanks for hosting us, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
